


Questions

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi often wonders why people are surprised by her relationship with Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [prompt table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for [avengers_tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Established relationship.

There were times when she couldn’t figure out why people raised an eyebrow when she told them who she was with. She didn’t get how they didn’t see how sexy he was. There were times when she laughed at the ridiculous questions—mostly from Tony—about whether or not they even had sex. She’d smile and roll her eyes and Clint would pout for the rest of the day. She was sure she’d never understand the surprise and fascination her relationship brought on.

 

If they only knew…

 

Those nights after missions when she came back beat up, bruised and cranky. Those nights when he traced every mark, learn every tender spot on her body before his lips would move down her body, pressing soft kisses to each sore spot. She’d moan, beg, and push on his shoulders. Anything to get his mouth down just a little further. She’d argue about endorphins and how she’d feel so much better if he’d just touch her, taste her… it never worked. He’d take his time, whispering how much he loved her before his tongue touched her and she was lost.

 

After all, that’s where it had all started. She remembered it so clearly. Something so simple as brushing a feather from his collar. Granted the feather had come from a giant, taloned, apparently very hungry Asgardian… something. Thor said it was usually harmless, if well fed. Apparently the one that had somehow made it to Midgard hadn’t been as well kept as the ones Thor had encountered before, but it’d been a hell of a first ride with the team for Agent Morse. As memorable as that bird thing had been, the shock and electricity that had coursed through her arm as her fingers touched Agent Coulson’s neck had blocked most of it out.

 

They avoided it for about a month after that. Paperwork, training, regulations… a million distractions they’d both welcomed got in the way. It wasn’t the first time Bobbi has thought about, or actually gotten involved with somebody from work. Similar clearance levels made it easier, after all. And there had been that ill-fated marriage idea… but that was so far behind her that the only concerns she came up with involved SHIELD regulations on fraternization. Most of which she was all too familiar with due to that same ill-fated marriage idea. What she didn’t know was whether or not the legendary Agent Coulson would be willing to risk it, would want to try to compartmentalize in the field in that way. She didn’t have answers to that on any level.

 

Not until she took that assignment that put her undercover with AIM. She had been the perfect person for the job. Low profile, even if she was technically part of the Initiative. Her doctorate in bio-chemistry sweetened the pot and made it easier to get noticed. She’d taken the orders directly from Fury.

 

It had only taken a week and a half after they’d recruited her for things to go spectacularly bad. And while she’d come out of it with only a few scrapes, it had taken the Avengers to bail her out with the required information intact. The fight hadn’t even been that intense but as the quinjet landed at HQ, everyone filed out quietly. Clint had squeezed her shoulder and made some glib comment about a back rub but that was it. She and Coulson had been the last ones aboard and she’d bit her lip a little before deciding that leaving the man with his thoughts was probably best.

 

As she stepped off the jet he’d spoken. “I can’t do this.”

 

“What?” She turned around, expecting him to tell her that he couldn’t keep anything that might or might not occur between them in the future separate from their work so nothing was going to happen.

 

“I can’t stop myself, Agent Morse.” She had no doubt looked seriously confused before he was out of his seat—at least he’d told her she had—and he’d wrapped his arms around her. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

 

“Don’t stop.” She hadn’t even thought about it before she breached the last inch of space between them and kissed him. “And I think you can call me Bobbi now.”

 

He’d smiled, a real smile, not that smirk most people thought was his smile and she was done for. “Alright, Bobbi. I can do that.”

 

“Good.” She’d returned the smile until it morphed into a smirk. “If you still want me to call you sir, I’m pretty okay with that.” That had been the first time she’d made him laugh and she’d kind of hated that the sound was cut off when she kissed him again, but she couldn’t stop herself either.

 

They had continued to not be able to stop themselves in the back of the quinjet. She’d pulled at his perfectly placed tie as he’d taken her down onto one of the benches that was nearest to them. That electric feeling multiplied and burst over and over at every touch. “Fuck… Phil, please…” She moaned softly under him and that seemed to break the moment. This, if she was honest with herself, had frustrated her incredibly.

 

“Not here.” Was all he said as he pulled her up and helped her straighten her clothes. She’d followed wordlessly as he’d led her out of HQ and to his car. The drive was a blur of trying to figure out exactly what was going on. When they reached her apartment, he turned the car off and stared at her for a moment. “Do you still want to do this?”

 

All the implications in that question had shown. Did she want to deal with the attitude that sleeping with her CO was going to get her? Did she want to risk all the work she’d put in if regulations changed—as they did occasionally—and it was their relationship or their jobs? Did she want to risk losing him in the field and knowing that there was nothing she could do about it? Did she want him, despite all the reasons she shouldn’t?

 

She had smiled and simply said, “Yes.”

 

She tried to figure out later how they’d gotten into her apartment when his lips had never left hers until she fell back onto her bed. Her clothes were flung around the room; his suit was laid out on the chair in the corner. She was breathless and flushed when she spoke again. “Phil… fuck me…”

 

That had been all it took, those words saw his hands gripping her thighs, spreading her wide under him as he slowly worked his way into her. She shivered, moaned and stretched around him, begging for more even as he shifted his hips and nearly bottomed out.

 

He hadn’t let her down that night, or any other since.

 

They—rather Phil—had let Fury know relatively early on. It seemed the best course of action in the long run. And Bobbi was thinking long run. Bruce was the first to actually figure it out though. The fact that it had taken anyone nearly a year to put the pieces together amazed them both.

 

Bobbi had been helping Bruce out in the lab during a slow period. She’d smiled and told him another set of eyes on his test results couldn’t hurt.

 

When Phil had come in, Bruce had smiled and asked him if there was anything he was looking for before he started babbling about electrolytes and chemical compounds and a million other technical things that she was fairly sure Phil would be asking her for details about later. “Sorry…” Bruce had eventually come to the conclusion that maybe he was monopolizing the conversation. “Did you need something?”

 

“No, not really. Just checking in.” Phil nodded and stepped back toward the door before Bruce stopped him.

 

“If you need Dr. Morse for something…”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because she’s been grinning into her microscope for the last fifteen minutes.” Bruce smiled softly.  

 

After that, it had only been a matter of time. Natasha maintained she’d known all along. And of course she had. She knew damn near everything. Steve had blushed and subtly asked Phil if people still got married these days. Bobbi had pretended not to hear that part.

 

Tony had stared at Bobbi like she’d grown another head and simply asked, “How?”

 

“Well, when a man and a woman are attracted to each other—“

 

“That is not what I mean!” He’d rubbed his eyes like she’d thrown something in his face. “You were with Barton and… _why_?”

 

Bobbi rested a hand on Tony’s shoulder and shook her head. “Tony, if I have to explain it to you, you wouldn’t get it anyway.” She smiled and walked away knowing she had mountains of questions—most of which he wouldn’t get answers to—ahead of her.

 

Clint had been… well, awkward at best. He’d stopped talking to both of them outside of work for nearly two weeks. It hurt them both but Bobbi had felt the silence was almost better than when he finally cracked and screamed at her on the range. He called her nearly every name in the book and she broke his nose.

 

After that, all three of them agreed to just not talk about it. Ever. No matter what. Though Clint did promise to make an exception in emergencies. Bobbi reasoned to him that in the case of uncontrolled emotional outbursts, there was a very good chance he’d be too busy shooting things anyway.

 

She wondered why anyone questioned it. She wondered why anyone wouldn’t see what she saw. She wondered these things until she was curled up next to him in bed, that smile of his that only she ever saw on his face as his hands moved up and down her back or her side. As he kissed her in a way that told her tonight wouldn’t be one of those gentle, soft, tender nights. Those nights when she’d smile back up at him, bite her lip and whisper, “Phil, fuck me… please…” and he would. Those were the times when she didn’t wonder. She only ever needed one answer then and it usually came out as, “Oh my God, yes!”


End file.
